The technology that is disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 and the Patent Literature 2 is publicly known as a storage control apparatus for instance.
In accordance with the Patent Literature 1, there are at least two segments based on physical storage devices of a plurality of types. The segment based on a physical storage device of a type that is corresponded to an application of a logical volume is allocated to the logical volume.
In addition, the technology that is disclosed in the Patent Literature 2 is publicly known. In accordance with the Patent Literature 2, there are a primary volume (PVOL) and a secondary volume (SVOL) as a logical volume that is configured by a plurality of chunks. A pool chunk that is provided with a high performance among a pool chunk that is provided with a high performance and a pool chunk that is provided with a low performance is allocated to an SVOL chunk (a chunk that configures an SVOL) that is corresponded to a PVOL chunk (a chunk that configures a PVOL) that is provided with a high frequency of an update.